My Happy Ending
by sTrAwbErRi009
Summary: Summary: Kaoru saw Butch,in the park, with another girl. What happened? Butch x Kaoru..RxR..Hope you like it..HAPPY NEW YEAR..Minna-san..Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**My Happy Ending**

Summary: Kaoru saw Butch,in the park, with another girl. What happened? Butch x Kaoru..RxR..Hope you like it..HAPPY NEW YEAR..Minna-san..

**Disclaimer: I don't own Demashita Power Puff Girls Z**

**Note:This story is not based on Avril Lavigne's song

* * *

**

**Kaoru's POV **

I was taking a walk in the park when i saw Butch with another girl. Questions like, Why is he here? Why is he with another girl?, kept running through my eyes became blurry and i realized that i was crying.I wiped them off but they still kept coming back.

'Why am i like this?' I asked myself.

'i mean, it's not like we're together anyway' I reasoned.

'yeah, you're not but he always gave you signs that he like you' my conscience reasoned back but i've had enough of seeing them so i transformed and flew away.

**Butch's POV**

'Damn, this girl just wouldn't leave me alone' i thought. This girl,Kyla i think, kept on clinging to me even though i don't like her. I looked around,anywhere else rather than her. When i looked at my left i saw a green line heading to the sky. I looked at it in curiousity when i noticed that it was Buttercup's line. I stared at it till i realized she probably saw us.

"Shit..Bitch,let go of me" I cursed and said

"No way" she said

'Damn her' I thought irritatedly. I removed her hands away forcefully then i ran and transformed. I flew away following Buttercup to explain.

**Third Person's POV**

Green lines in the sky were seen through out the city. The people wondered why there were green lines but no one knows the answer except for the two teens, who were involved, and their friends.

" Why did Kaoru and Butch transformed?"Momoko asked, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah there wasn't news that there was a monster" Brick agreed

"They really are unpredictable..What a pair they are!" Boomer exclaimed, face palming himself.

"I hope they're alright..They haven't contact us at all" Miyako said, all looked at each other, worried for their friends .

**Kaoru's POV**

After flying, i stopped at the top of a mountain, In front of a tree, transformed and later, I heard noises from the bushes. I wiped my tears and shouted " Who's there?"

Ace came out followed by his weak group.I stared at them and ask what they were doing , Ace answered and said "We saw you flying here and followed you"

"Why would you do that?"I asked

"I would do anything for you babe" He answered and i was like,Ewww. 'What the hell is he saying' I thought angrily.

"What the hell, asshole" I walked towards me as i stepped back.I stopped when my back touched the bark of the tree i was in front of touched my chin and lifted it up.I slapped away his hand and shouted "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME,BASTARD!"

"You're not exactly in a place where you can order me around,babe"Ace stated,smirking as he pinned me on the tree.I struggled and struggled but his hold won't budge.

"BUTCH!SAVE ME!"I screamed over and over again. 'Please hear it, Butch' I thought.

"Shut up, Bitch"Ace said,slapping me he kissed me hard, bruisingly.I turned my head over and over again so he pulled away and slapped me again. 'Butch,Please I'm scared now'I thought.

"Do that again and i'll—"Ace threatened but he was cutoff

**Butch's POV**

"BUTCH! SAVE ME!" I heard Kaoru scream over and over again. I looked for her all over the mountain then i heard a slap in a near tree.I turned to the sound and saw Ace slapping my girl.I walked there and heard Ace threatening my girl, saying "Do that again and i'll—" I cut him off.

"You'll what,Dumbass" I asked in a threatening voice,glaring at and his group was startled and his hold to Kaoru ran to me and i held her. 'Damn him,what did he do to my Kaoru" i thought furiously.

"Are you okay?"I asked gently to Kaoru as i brushed her hair with my hand. Kaoru was just silent but she tightened her hold to me. 'Damn,what did he do to make Kaoru this scared' I thought.

"Bastard,Go away now and i won't touch you" I said firm and threatening.I didn't want to let him go but the thought of letting Kaoru be alone hunts me.

**Third Person's POV**

After Butch said that,Ace's group scurried held Kaoru tighter and murmured soothing words to her.

"Kaoru,tell me what happened"Butch whispered to her gently,not wanting to scare her. Kaoru shook her head. "Kaoru" he said she still won't tell him but he felt his chest getting wet. 'Kaoru' I thought worriedly. "Shh..its okay now,i'm here..you can tell me what happened" Butch whispered to her soothingly. "Butch" she started "H-he tr-tried to r-r-ra-ape m-me" Butch's eyes widened till its the size of saucers.

"shh..forget about it..i'm here now" Butch nodded and leaned to his chest. "Do you want to go to the lab now or stay here?" Butch asked. "Stay" She muttered and closed her leaned to the grass and held her till they fell asleep.

**At NiGTH,Butch's POV**

I woke up and felt Kaoru move.I looked at her and saw she was also waking up.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Sleepy"She replied " Still?" I said,surprised "Yeah" she answered then closed her eyes.

I looked at the sky and saw it was night.I moved her away from me then transformed.I carried her – bridal style- as to not wake her.I flew towards the lab.I stopped and transformed back.I carried her towards her room and placed her on her bed.I kissed her forehead then left. I walked towards the kitchen,passing the living room, and saw the guys and girls there asleep.

I smirked then thought 'they must have been waiting for us'.I continued walking.I got juice then went up to my room.I checked my cellphone and saw many text messages and missed call – all from the same person, Kyla the bitch.I deleted them as i thought about talking to Kaoru about it.I placed the juice and my cellphone on the desk and slept.

**NexT Day,Kaoru's POV**

I rolled and turned – on the bed – till i felt like getting up.I changed and washed up the walked downstairs to greet everyone.I saw them at the table and went there.I sat and asked Miyako for my usual milk, every morning.

" 'morning" I said to all as i leaned my head down on the table - not long after, my milk was settled down in front of me.

"morning" They all replied. I looked at what they were doing. Prof. was looking through and Peach was and Brick are watching tv while Boomer helped Miyako in cleaning the dishes.

"Kaoru" Butch said in a soft voice.

"What?" I asked as i drank my milk.

"Can we talk privately?" He asked

"Sure" I got up from his sit and walked towards the door.

"I'm going out for a bit." He shouted and went out.I knew he would be waiting outside so i soon followed – shouting the same i saw him, we walked towards the park to talk.

**At THe PArK**

When we arrived at the park, we sat on the grass then laid.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him,curious at what he wanted.

" Well, you saw me and Kyla yesterday,didn't you"He answered. 'Oh right, I forgot about that.'I thought,drastically.

"Yeah, Butch, I have one question" I said then he nodded as if asking me to continue so i did ' Here goes.' I, nervously, thought.I started "Well, do you like me? I mean,you have be –".Before i knew it his lips are on mine. We kissed like it was natural but when we needed air we pulled didn't removed his forehead away from mine though.

"Is that good enough answer for you?" He asked playfully so i answered equally playful "What do you think?"

He smirked then kissed me again – more passionate than the first one – and i kissed back.

And so in the end, i got **my happy ending.

* * *

**

**Me: Did you like it? Then please review.. :D..**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey, people!**

**Those who had this in alert. I'm sorry but i ain't adding anymore to it. it was supposed to be a one-shot after all. But i do hope you read my other story, A day started with a fever. you could think of it as a sequel. **

**thank you for reading.**

**Yours truly,**

**sTrAwbErRi009**


End file.
